howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Buffalord
The Buffalord is a large Mystery Class dragon introduced in the Race to the Edge series. Official Description Physical Appearance Its head is similar to a tortoise's, with horns growing to the side and forward, like a yak, and a single horn resembling that of a unicorn or a rhinoceros growing atop the skull. It has very large wings, and four small legs that are positioned close to the middle of its body. As an herbivorous dragon, it is quite rotund. Abilities Firepower A Buffalord's fire is uncontrollable, and can explode in an instant. Also, it seems like the Buffalord can't control when it will fire, so these explosions happen randomly (mostly when it is attacked). Inflation The Buffalord is capable of inflating its body to twice its normal size, scaring away any predator who tries to attack it, like a pufferfish. Shooting spines Similar to Deadly Nadders, Whispering Deaths, Screaming Deaths and Razorwhips, the Buffalord can shoot spines from any part of its body, but it seems it can only shoot them when it inflates its body. Saliva Its green drool has amazing curing properties, and is the only known cure for a lethal disease known as the Scourge of Odin. The Buffalord's saliva is only effective against the Scourge of Odin when mixed with the herbs it feeds upon. Strength As shown in the series, aside from its abilities of inflation, the Buffalord is capable of lifting and dragging a ship, which forced Ryker and Viggo to set the creature free. Personality This big, Mystery class dragon is possibly the laziest dragon, seeming even more so than the Hotburple. Buffalords are described to be extremely docile, even 'yak-like, by Fishlegs in Race to the Edge as it did not attack the riders even when they approached it. Snotlout contributed this to their near-extinction. They are however, known to be stubborn and refuse to leave their homes and will willingly attack any hunter that tries to remove them. This is due to their diet; the Buffalord only feeds on certain plants, and cannot survive without plants in its diet. Trivia * The Buffalord's name came from "buffalo." Like the animal, Buffalords can be docile but dangerous when they feel threatened. They also live in grassy plains in large herds, and have been hunted to near-extinction because of their saliva. * The Buffalord is the second dragon that has been confirmed to be near-extinction. The first being the Sliquifier, due to Sliquifiers being hunted by Scauldrons. * One of the Buffalord's roars is actually a reused roar of the Red Death from the end of How to Train Your Dragon film. * The Buffalord cashes a "hefty price" for its saliva because the spit glands are able to produce the only cure for the Scourge of Odin, a deadly disease. Gallery buffalord2.jpg buffalord1.jpg buffalord4.png Buffalord 1.png Buffalord 2.png Buffalord 3.png Buffalord 4.png Buffalord 5.png Buffalord 6.png Buffalord 7.png Buffalord 8.png Buffalord 9.png Buffalord 10.png Buffalord 11.png Buffalord 12.png Buffalord 13.png Buffalord 15.png Buffalord 16.png Buffalord 17.png buffalord6.jpg buffalord concept 2.jpg buffalord concept.jpg External link Category:Dragons Category:Mystery class Category:Rare Dragons Category:Large Dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge dragons